Divergent High
by TheyAreNotOnlyBooks46
Summary: Tris is a new girl at Divergent High. What was life like for the Divergent gang when they were in high school? Tris makes friends and enemies, they play Truth or Dare and attend Zeke and Uriah's parties. I don't own Divergent
1. Chapter 1

Tris POV

I wake up to the annoying _beep beep _of my alarm clock. I hit the snooze button about five times before my brother barges into my room shouting. "Tris, we're new here, it is the first day of school, and you are going to end up being_ late_. Are you _trying_ to make a bad impression? As much as I hated to admit this, Caleb was right. I never cared about what I look like, so I just wore a black shirt, pants, and leather jacket. I tried to put my hair in a bun, but eventually just gave up and let it free. I grabbed a granola bar from the pantry and ran to my high school, Divergent High. We had to take a test to see which wing we would be a part of, my brother is Erudite and I am Dauntless. Although, the principal did say my test had malfunctioned or something. I ran into the school and right into a girl, about my age.

"Oh, I am so sorry." I apologized. She grinned at me.

"It is okay, first day jitters. I am Christina, by the way. I haven't seen you around, you must be new here." I nodded. " What is your schedule, I can show you around. I nodded and gave her my schedule. "Oh, your locker is 106, I am 105! Christina squealed. "We have all our classes together except for P.E and tech. Christina turned around to lead me to our first class, art, but I walked straight into someone. I dropped all my stuff and started to pick them up. "What is with me and bumping into people today? I am so sorry." I didn't meet his eyes and he bent down to help me pick my stuff up.

" Tris, this is Four, you were going to meet him during lunch." Christina says. He looks up at me and greets me. When I see his eyes, I am mesmerized by the depth and mysteriousness of them. They remind me of an ocean. Christina waves a hand in front of me and I snap back to reality. I blush and say "Thanks for helping me". I was about to scurry off so I wouldn't have to face Christina- she seems kind of girly- when I remembered I didn't know the way.

"You like him, don't you. Well, I want to tell you now that he never dates anyone, so good luck with that." I was about to argue with her when the first bell rang and we dashed into the art room. The teacher, Ms. Tori, told me to stand up and give the class a little information about myself." I told them about myself and couldn't help but notice that Four was in this class. I also noticed that Christina was typing something on my phone. When I sat down, I noticed that Christina's name and number was added to my contacts. For art I painted a picture of ravens, three of them. Ms. Tori looked at my picture and nodded her head approvingly. Then, to my horror, she showed it to the class. I blushed, embarrassed, and tried to hide behind Christina. But Christina, being the great friend that she was, shoved me forward. Four laughed at my reaction but when he turned to see my painting his amusement became awe.

Four POV

Next period was PE. I quickly changed and started with warm-ups. I thought I would be the first person out, but that new girl, Tris, had already started. I quickly ran laps and when I caught up to her, I asked her what lap she was on. She held up eight fingers. It took some effort to keep up with Tris, and this is coming from the fasted runner in the grade. There was something unique about her; she was beautiful, but humble, athletic, smart, and artistic. She probably could have easily made it into any of the school wings, but then again, I just met her. While some other girls covered their faces with enough make-up to be clowns, she didn't where any at all. I never met someone like her.

By the time we finished, other kids were barely halfway. I chatted with Tris for a little bit, but she didn't seem comfortable speaking about herself, just like me. Our teacher, Max, told the class that

We would practice fighting today. He asked me to demonstrate proper technique with him. Together, we fought until Max managed to judo flip me. He explained to us that we were about to get our fighting partners, who we would be paired up with until the end of the year. He included that gender didn't matter as the partners were matched with speed against strong, etc, so it balanced out by skill level. When he blew the whistle, we would start, and the second time, we would end. Guess who I was paired up with? Tris. She must have seen the unhappy look on my face, I was strong, and she was small. Max must have put us together by mistake or something. "What's wrong?" She asked, hurt. "You don't like me?" No, I wanted to scream. It was the exact opposite; I liked her too much to hurt her. I quickly tried to cover it up with a lie. "No, it's just that I know everyone in this classes moves. I know that some people always attack first, or always aim at one point. For you, I don't know anything."

She rolled her eyes. "Dude, you think I know anyone's moves? The point of this is to help you strategize _while_ fighting, using no knowledge of that person to help you fight. No stop being such a wimp and fight me." I was taken aback; no one ever said anything like that to me. But this just proves she isn't afraid of me. She doesn't know how strong I am. My thoughts are interrupted by the whistle blow and the fight begins. Tris doesn't attack, she stays there, ready, watching my movements and trying to find patterns. Without warning, I jab her in the stomach. She winces but continues. She runs up to me, ready to tackle me, and I think, _this is too easy. She should know that there is no way she can knock me down like that. _But right then, she slides under my knees and elbows me, hard. I stumble and fall to my knees when the second whistle blows. I can't believe Tris beat me, but I'm not angry, just surprised. Max writes the winners names on a board, and says to Tris "Attack first, and you can have Four unconscious by the second whistle. Tris nods, but I can tell she would take no pride in doing that. People in my class are shocked when they see that Tris beat me, but I just ignore them. I look for Tris to congratulate her, but she is already gone.

Uriah POV

I sat down at my regular lunch table with Christina, Marlene, Shauna, my brother Zeke, and Will. Four isn't here yet, but he sits at this table as well. Christina was just telling us about the new girl, Tris, when some random girl came to our table. She practically screamed in our ears "Oh my gosh! Someone beat Four at fighting in P.E!" Then she turns and runs back. We all look confused. Sometimes, the rumors can get messed up badly, but it could be true. Just then, that new girl, Tris, came to us. "Hi, umm, Christina said I could sit with you guys, is that okay?" We all nodded our heads. Everyone introduced themselves and after everyone finished I blurted out. "Are you single?" to her. Realizing what I said, I clamped my mouth shut but she just laughed it off.

"Dude, seriously? I am going to take it as a complement that you think anyone would want to date me."

Then, Four arrived. He sat down. "So, what are we talking about?" He asked.

"Well Uriah just asked Tris if she was single." Was it just me, or did I see a flash of jealousy in Four's eyes as Christina said that.

"Anyways," I said, trying to change the subject. "Is it true that someone beat you in P.E for fighting?" I asked Four. Tris's cheeks turned bright crimson. I slowly put the pieces of the puzzle together. "Oh, Tris did." I mumbled.

"So guys, there is a party at our house today for coming back to school. And you all are invited, including you, Tris. And don't forget to wear layers; we will be playing Truth or Dare." Zeke smirked evilly. Tris looked confused. "You guys have parties for coming back to school? Is that even party-worthy?" Four snorted, "They come up with parties for any occasion."

"OMIGOSH- TRIS- I CAN DO YOUR MAKE UP AND CLOTHING! COME TWO HOURS BEFORE THE PARTY" Christina shrieked.

Tris looked frightened. _Save me_! She mouthed to me. I smirked and mouthed back _What's in it for me?_

Tris thought and said to Christina. "Hey, maybe Uriah can come. He will know the necessary attire." Christina nodded and beamed. Tris smirked. I felt like I was going to barf.


	2. Chapter 2

Tris POV

Ha. Uriah wanted bribery, and that's what he gets for thinking twice about helping me. It was after school and Christina pulled Uriah and me to her car. We stopped at the mall. Uriah moaned when we got there, but I whispered to him "Remember, I have to go through the same thing you do, but even more. Christina asked Uriah "Okay, so what type of shops should we go through?" He said a couple, and we started to go towards a store. I made a mental note to just grab the first pair of clothes I saw and get out of here, when Uriah called, "Hey, Tris! How about this one?" He pointed to a ridiculously sparkly and bright pink shirt. I knew he was just trying to get me back. Christina squealed "OMG I love it!" I crossed my arms. "Well I don't" Christina must have seen how stubborn I was because she let me pick one. The first thing I saw was simple black jeans, so I took those along with a plain black t-shirt. "Aww, Tris, you're no fun!" Christina whined. I shrugged and paid for the clothing. "Now we can come to my house for makeup, Uriah, you can leave." Christina said. Uriah smirked and called Four to pick him up. I left with Christina to her house, grumbling and groaning.

Four POV

I really didn't want to go the mall, but Uriah didn't have a ride home. Apparently, the girls ditched him to do make-up. As I entered the parking lot, I saw Christina and Tris leave. Tris looked really annoyed and was grumbling and groaning. I would hate to be in her position. Uriah knocked on the window. I rolled it down and he asked me if I wanted to get some snacks for the party, and we left.

"So how did it go?" I asked Uriah.

"Tris really doesn't like shopping. I tried to get her back for making me come but it didn't work. I'll get her back during Truth or Dare."

"I dunno, man. If you had helped her in the first place this probably wouldn't have happened."

At the party

Uriah asked me to go pick up some dauntless cake. Then, remembering it was me, he asked Zeke to go instead. He was probably worried that I would eat the whole thing, which I would. The party starts in half an hour, but the girls came early to help set up. Tris wore everyday clothes, but I never saw her put make-up on. She looked really pretty, but I liked it better when she didn't cover herself with make-up. After all, she always looked really pretty. We hear a doorbell ring pretty much our whole grade floods in. The party goes on for about half an hour until Uriah invites our lunch table downstairs to play truth or dare. Uriah starts

"Tris, truth or dare?" Uriah asks

"Dare."

"I dare you to eat a raw egg, whole." Tris wrinkles her nose in disgust.

"And if I say no?"

"You have to remove an article of clothing."

Tris takes off her jacket, but then quickly puts it back on.

"Why'd you put it back on?"

"You said I had to take it off, not keep it off. Loopholes!" The game was no fun, because now everyone just took something off and put it back on. Of course, everyone but Uriah, who called us "pansycakes" for putting our jackets and such back on. Uriah played the game the real way. We all laughed when Christina dared Uriah to run around screaming "The voices in my head, they're back!" when the next song played. We all watched him; people were looking at him like he was crazy. I didn't recognize the song but it was an upbeat party song. Eventually, we decided to call it a night. Zeke kicked everyone out but us and we started to help. Tris kept joking around, and I actually wouldn't mind it if we had to clean up for hours, we were having fun. But then Tris had to leave and it became boring again. I liked the way she cheered us up. I liked her personality. I liked the way she looked. Okay, I'll admit, maybe I just liked her in general.


	3. Chapter 3

Tris POV  
The next day at school, Four kept looking at me strangely. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I asked Four if there was something on my face, and then he said no and stopped looking at me. During art, Ms. Tori said, "Each person will be working on a partner project. The partners are already assigned." I scanned the list until I found my name. I was with Christina. We decided to work together at the library after school. The assignment was that we had to create a new faction, determine the name, belief, and symbol. The symbol was pretty much the main part of the assignment.  
At the library, Christina and I decided to name our faction after the high school, Divergent. We wanted our faction to be perfect, so we decided to have a bit of everything. Our symbol started with Dauntless flames, then went up to the each of the factions symbols. While we were drawing it, someone came up to us and said, "That's really good!" I looked up and saw Uriah. I was kind of annoyed at him because for thinking he could just sneak up on us like that, so I snapped "Uriah, I didn't know you actually read! Is that why you're at the library?  
"No, actually, I am doing my art project with Four here." Four waved at us. I rolled my eyes and went back to sketching. Christina and I finished after 45 minutes and while we were leaving saw Four and Uriah goofing off and chatting instead of working. I rolled my eyes and we left.

Uriah POV  
I can't believe Tris actually bought that we were working together, I mean, I get that Four and I are partners and all, but she should seriously know me better than to actually work. Four and I were chatting and eavesdropping the whole time. We thought they would gossip, since Christina was in the conversation, but they were both focusing intently on their project. I asked Four what he thought about Tris, and he said that she was definitely interesting, in a good way. He asked me what I thought about her and I responded, "Dude, she scares me. Like, a lot." We laughed. Then, the girls passed by us. By the look on their faces they hadn't heard what we were talking about. I saw a boy that looked just like Tris, and then I realized that he was her brother. I spoke to Four, "I didn't even know Tris had a brother. No one really knows much about her." Four nodded, then said, "I'll go talk to her." And then he ran off.

Four POV  
I have wanted to talk to Tris for a while now. I was excited, but nervous. What should I say? I never felt this way before. Finally, I decided just to wing it.  
"Hey Tris! Chris." I gave them a nod. "I saw a boy out in the library. He looked just like you. Do you have a brother?"  
Tris nodded. "Yeah his name is Caleb and he can be annoying sometimes. Why do you want to know?"  
"Uriah realized we don't really know that much about you, so maybe tomorrow at lunch you can tell us about yourself." Tris nodded.  
"Oh, there he is right now, I need to go with him, because it's raining and I don't have a ride home. Bye!" I waved and lagged behind, watching Tris while Christina left to talk with Will. I was surprised when Tris comes back running towards me. "Four, do you know where Christina is?" I explained that she left with Will.  
"Oh, can you drop me home then? Caleb has to work on a science project."  
"What? Why am I not the first person you come to?" I ask her jokingly.  
"Because Christina actually knows where I live, plus she has a cool car." She responds. We laugh and she tells me her address.  
I drop her off and as she leaves the car. We wave as I speed off.

**A/N-**

**I know I haven't updated this story in FOREVER and in my defense I have been kind of busy. Sorry for the short chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

p class="MsoNormal"Tris POV/p 


End file.
